Black, Purple, and Silver
by Artemis Tano
Summary: So these are some of the only two Bleach yuri I consider even slightly canon, Isane/Unohana and YoruSoi. I like it. This will be a bunch of chapters with both those pairings, mostly rated M so NO ONE UNDER 18! There will be romance, lemon, some biting, and, of course, flash-stepping. Mostly romance, lemon too. FYI-the name is their hair colors. AN-you want lemon, skip ch1.
1. Names and Bites

**HEY! Guess what? I found another yuri pairing that doesn't get enough credit, love, or attention to THE FREAKING CHARACTERS. So yeah, now doing a series of fanfics that are kinds like one-shots but tie into each other just a little bit, they're all yuri- IsanexUnohana and YoruichixSoi-Fon(or Sui-Feng, whatever). There will be flash-step, a tad of lemon, dominating(Y and U), and of course, furious blushing. ;) BTW right now it's like fall or whatever so it's cold outside, so if you're wondering why Unohana-taichou's hands are apparently cold… that's why.**

Isane started at hearing a soft thump by the window, then recognized the spiritual pressure and relaxed. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and pulling the cover off. "Unohana-taichou, are you-" was as far as she got before said captain appeared on her legs with a calm smile. Isane flinched in surprise, then started blushing as Unohana placed her hands on her shoulders and leaned closer. "Isane, remove your zanpaktou, please." she heard. She blinked, then looked down at her sword hanging from her side.

"B-But… taichou, I'm not supposed…" she trailed off as Unohana pressed her forehead against hers and smiled softly. "Take it off, Isane." she said in a low tone. Isane's blood went cold and she snapped the cord holding her zanpaktou, dropping it quickly. Unohana smiled again, placing a hand on Isane's cheek. "There, that's better. Now come along, Isane, we're going to my room." she said, seemingly oblivious to her lieutenant's terror.

Isane nodded, getting up slowly. She walked to the door with Unohana, preparing to flash-step. She got a nod, and they went.

(**All ya'll who just want a little **_**action **_**can be patient for a bit. I feel like torturing Isane.)**

Four minutes later, Isane stumbled into her captain's room, recovering from a trip she had taken on her last step. She skidded a bit, but stopped herself before she hit the wall. Breathing a sigh of relief, she got up and turned to see her captain finishing a kido barrier around the room- one that, by Isane's guess, was meant to keep things in rather than out. She gulped as Unohana finished and appeared in front of her, serene smile and all.

She knew she was blushing, so she just ran her fingers through her hair, trying to think of a way to end this night without passing out(in a good way). Her captain didn't give her time to think- instead she took Isane's hand and led her over to the bed, sitting them both down at the edge. Isane turned, raising an eyebrow. Unohana leaned against her, placing her head under Isane's neck. Isane lifted her arms and placed them lightly around her captain, tightening her grip when she felt the captain shift her head.

She felt small kisses on her neck, ones that made her bite back a groan. Her hands were tracing down, finding Unohana's own, loving how their fingers laced together. She shifted back, sitting up on the bed and leaning against the wall for support. She felt her captain begin to strain to reach higher, so she arched her neck out and down, catching the corner of her eye.

She shivered a bit as Unohana came to the place where her jawbone met her neck- her melting point. She couldn't quite stop the whimper that came out when a tongue ran over it, something Isane always marveled at- how her captain could be extremely dignified, then become so-so teasing when in bed. It always surprised yet… intrigued her.

She felt a hand come up and brush her hair beads behind her ear, turning her head slightly. She was caught by Unohana in a soft kiss, barely noticing how the captain was now sitting on her. She moved her shoulders, letting her head stretch around more, pressing against Unohana slightly. This didn't go unnoticed, and the captain retaliated by slipping her free hand back and placing it on Isane's upper leg. This earned a squeak from the lieutenant and an increase in pulse, and it also helped to fuel Unohana's desire. She rubbed her fingers around, tightening her grasp and noting the small changes in the girl's breathing. _She's growing aroused, _Unohana noticed. Isane had noticed too, but only because of the knot in her stomach and the warm feeling around her leg, which she didn't think was her captain's warmth.

She finally pulled back from the kiss, breathing in deeply. Unohana took the chance to turn, facing Isane and placing her knees on either side of her legs. Isane blushed harder as her captain leaned closer, pressing Isane back into the wall and ending up an inch away. "Isane, what's wrong? I thought you were expecting this, or at least something akin to this." she said, smile diminishing slightly. Isane held up her hands quickly, trying to reassure the captain. "N-No! It's not- I mean, yes I was expecting… this, or something, I didn't mean to- I'm still just- I'm sorry, Unohana taichou, I…" she lowered her head, trailing off as she felt Unohana's gaze burn into her skull. A hand lifted her chin up slowly, looking up into her eyes.

"Isane, you do realize that we are alone, together, correct? Respect aside, please address me as something more… casual, if you would. It's not like anyone will hear you." she said, noting the surprise written in her face as she heard the request. "W-What? B-But captain, I don't think…" she was silenced by a finger over her lips, followed by a stern look. "Isane, even as my request stands, as does my rank as your superior, so therefore you must do as I say. I don't want to have to punish my lieutenant."

Isane's heart nearly stopped upon hearing that, snapped out of it only by hands finding her collar and lips finding hers. She lifted her hands hesitantly, then placed them on the captain's sides nervously. Unohana nodded with approval and slid her own hands down Isane's collar slightly, feeling her shiver from the touch on her bare skin. She pulled one hand out and slid her hand down Isane's front, earning a low moan. She found the tie that held the robe on and tugged it, loosening it slightly. She worked her hand in and felt the warmth radiating from Isane's skin as her fingers brushed over her stomach, giving her goosebumps.

She removed her hand from Isane's collar and ran it through her lieutenant's hair, making sure her head was against the wall. She twisted the beaded strands in her hand, anchoring herself. She then pressed her palm against Isane's stomach, feeling it pull back slightly at the cold feel. She pressed forwards slightly, knowing Isane was trapped. Isane shivered, breaking the kiss. "T-Taichou, I-" she stopped when she felt the hand squeeze her stomach, warning her. She panted, trying again. "U-Unoh-hana-san?" she tried, only to get a lifted eyebrow and another painful squeeze. She gave up and leaned back, trying to catch her breath.

Unohana was determined to get it out of her, so she ran her hand up Isane's stomach, tracing a circle that went higher every time. Isane's hands tightened their grip as she bit back more moans, her captain's hand running wild.

Her head went slack as it stopped, the top of her robe mostly open and hanging onto her shoulders. Unohana's hand had gone over practically every inch, and it left her feeling… something like desire. She had only felt this way once before, on the day her captain had found out, and they started secretly dating. It was a great feeling, like hunger after an exercise, but it left her arms twitchy, and had caused her to blush whenever she saw her captain for nearly a month. She was breathing heavily, and could feel sweat gathering near the base of her neck. Unohana's hand was the only thing keeping her head up, and she could feel herself sliding down the wall slightly.

"Isane," Unohana said, catching her attention, "Would you like to try at my name again?" Isane stiffened, then shook her head. Unohana frowned slightly, then pulled Isane's head back so that her neck was exposed. "I see…" Unohana said, running a finger around Isane's neck. When she found the point, she looked back up at Isane and pressed down, watching her stiffen. "Are you _sure _you wouldn't like to try? You do know the name, both of them, so you could say either, or just come up with one…" she said, raising an eyebrow. Isane narrowed her eyes thoughtfully, considering her options. Unohana watched her face, waiting for a decision.

When she realized that Isane might've been stalling, she smiled softly. "Well Isane, I'll let you think. I do have to punish you, though. But don't worry, my kido will insure no one else hears you strain your vocal cords." Isane just froze, her brain tripping over all the shifting tones and naughty meanings in those few sentences. She saw Unohana's head turn, and choked down a groan as she felt teeth. She strained against Unohana's hand, but couldn't get it to budge before she bit down softly.

She couldn't help it- she shrieked, her voice rising to an unnatural octave. She felt grateful for the kido as she calmed, reduced to heavy pants and whimpers. Unohana's hand tightened and she bit down harder, earning another shriek and feeling Isane's leg begin to twitch. As Isane came back down to earth, Unohana let off most of the pressure, allowing her to breathe. She gasped and whimpered a bit, feeling her head pound as sweat rolled down the back of her neck. _I d-don't think I can take much more of-of this... even if it's s-so good… _Isane thought, cracking one eye open.

"One more guess, Isane." Unohana said, making the girl stiffen in panic. "Just say it once, I won't stop until you do." she added, reminding Isane of where her teeth were by brushing her tongue against her throat. Isane let out another guttural moan, twitching her fingers. Her hands had fallen from where they had been earlier, and were now half on the captain's legs, dangling. She turned back to her superior, having come up with another honorific name. "H-How about… S-Sensei?" she said meekly, bracing herself.

Unohana sighed. "Oh Isane." she said, tensing her jaw around her partner's neck.

The following noises strained the kido to it's limits, finally ending after an hour and more wonderful punishment for poor Isane.

**Yep. That happened. So next chapter is also gonna be Isane/Unohana, one after will be YoruSoi, don't worry. It gets more intense with YoruSoi because they're both… intense. Isane is still all hesitant and a good hundred or so years younger than her captain. Her captain also doesn't want to… break her, so they're takin it slower than normal. YoruSoi has been going on for nearly a year, and they're all down and comfortable, so… they're gonna be the more hardcore lemon part. Isane/Unohana is my excuse to write sadistical romance, while YoruSoi… eh heh heh heh…**

****P.S This story is also to celebrate my first story, Naughty Naruto, being published for over 90 days. The doc vanished yesterday, and I'm so sad/happy about that!****


	2. Drinks and Grins

**Yo! I am back, as you…probably...noticed… yeah… I'm feel **_**really**_ **stupid right now, dunno why. Meh. Anyways, bit of drinking in this chapter, some smutty stuff and language, the norm. Isane gets taken out drinking with(who else) Rangiku, Momo, Renji, Ikkaku, and Nanao(for those who don't know, those are the 10th, 5th, 6th, and 8th lieutenants, and an 11th squad member). Isane comes back kinda drunk, and just happens to bump into her captain ;) heh heh heh…**

Isane frantically clawed at the door, struggling to keep her grip as Rangiku pulled her legs, trying to pry her hands off. "C'mon, Isane, you know you want to come! It's Momo's birthday in a few weeks, and she's going of to the world of the living then! We _have _to celebrate NOW!" Rangiku said, succeeding in tearing Isane off the door. She dragged her down the hall by her feet, _hmmph_-ing as she saw Renji raise an eyebrow and Ikkaku just grin. She turned down the corner and tugged as Isane bounced off, the impact winding her. _Oww…_ she thought, her vision going fuzzy.

They arrived at the bar, getting a table near the back. Nanao showed up with Momo a bit later, and they all ordered some mixed drinks. A few hours later, shot glasses were strewn across the table as Rangiku and Renji fell on their faces, intoxicated after a drinking contest. Ikkaku was sprawled across his chair, a devilish grin on his face as he suffered through the effects of the alcohol as well. Nanao and Isane were still pretty sober, and were discussing the recent appearance of a menos in the human world.

Momo was leaning into Nanao's back, giggling as Rangiku began a slurred speach on her captain's shortcomings. She leaned heavily against the table, and leaned over, beckoning Momo to lean closer. "You should really just go sleep with him already Momo, at this rate you'll never get anywhere. The captains are all getting taken up pretty quick, ain't that right, Isane?" she said loudly, shooting a look over at the lieutenant.

Isane started and blushed furiously, raising her hands to ward off the assumption. "R-Rangiku-san, I t-think you've had too much to drink-" she began, pretending she couldn't feel Nanao and Momo's gazes on her.(**remember, Rangiku's drunk, so these aren't spelling errors, just her slurring her speech)** "I know I 'av, I just wanna tell 'em some stuff- those two can be so _loud_, I honeshtly wonder at some times whether or not they're jus screamin fer fun, they make the noisiest s-" she was cut off by a glass thrown at her face, bouncing off her forehead. Rangiku grunted and fell forward, landing on Momo, who shrieked and fell over. Nanao stood up quickly, helping Momo lower her to the ground. "Isane! What on earth were you thinking?!" Nanao said, glaring at the other lieutenant and fixing her glasses threateningly.

Isane ruffled her hair nervously, trying to conceal her blush. "Uhhh-I was-I didn't… hey, let's get some more shots, okay?" she ordered some more drinks from the waitress, pushing all the empty glasses to the side. After confirming Rangiku was alive, Nanao and Momo sat back down, noticing the blush spreading over Isane's cheeks as she downed another glass.

"Isane, stop drinking so much. At this rate…" her voice trailed off as she saw Isane place the glass with a small pile of others at her right, all of which seemed fresh. Nanao groaned as she saw the expressing on Isane's face, realizing that she was almost as drunk as Rangiku. She turned to Momo, tugging her sleeve. "I believe we should take our leave now, Momo. A drunk Isane is as weird as normal Rangiku." Momo nodded quickly, and the two of them left the two drunks to their conference.

After Rangiku managed to get back on her chair, she faced Isane warily, now aware of her aim with a glass. After Isane sleepily assured her she wasn't going to throw anything, Rangiku started talking again. "So how is it? Bein' in love wit your captain. Is it weird when ya kiss or sleep together? I mean, yer so tall, it'd be hard for her to really wrap around ya…" she nearly fell off the chair as Isane aimed a weak punch her way, missing by a mile. "Aw c'mon, Isane. Tell me about yer sex life. I wanna know what's hiding under Unohana's cool composure. I know she doesn' make ya scream like that by dishing out orders." Isane snorted at the question, rolling over. "How would you hear screamin, there's a kido up…" Isane muttered. Rangiku chuckled, hiccupping afterwards. "There ain't one around your room, Isane. Or yer office, which I jus noticed has a lock on it and a cot in da corner. Care ta explain, lieutenant Kotetsu?" she mumbled, drifting off to sleep. Isane groaned, sitting back against her chair.

"You're right bout one thing, Rangiku. My taichou can do a _lot _more than dish out orders. And those hands… those damn soft hands…" Rangiku was slightly surprised to hear Isane curse, but put it down to the alcohol. "Well, if ya ever need practice, I'm always bored." Isane blushed, turning her head. "You're so dirty, Rangiku." Rangiku chuckled, hand sliding off the table. "Guilty…" she said, falling out of her chair and onto the floor.

Isane sighed heavily as she stood, stretching her back. She paid the bartender for the drinks and said she would send someone to drag the others out later. She walked out and quickly flash-stepped back to the 4th division, trying to keep her eyes open. She skidded across the wall a few times as she staggered, realizing just how much she had drank. She slapped herself across the face, then turned and ran straight into someone, knocking them over.

She ended up on top, staring blurrily down at a familiar face. "Hey, cap'n. How are you?" she said, trying not to drool. "Isane? Oh my, you've been drinking, haven't you? Come, let's get you to bed before you vomit." Unohana pulled her lieutenant up, placing her arm around her shoulders. They flash-stepped over to Unohana's room, where Isane was guided to the bed. She fell over on it, face-first, her legs hanging off. Unohana sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to get the girl to sleep if they shared a bed.

They had been intimate for months now, and Unohana remembered Isane being drunk one time- she was so forwards and unlike her normal flustered self. It had shocked Unohana when she saw Isane grinning and taking the lead, making _her _scream for once. Normally, Unohana was the one in charge, having even once literally grabbed Isane after her shift and shunpo-ed her forcefully into her room, nearly forgetting the kido that had been needed. She stood looking over at Isane, who was struggling with the sheets, trying to decide whether or not to join her. Isane must've been more drunk than either of them realized, because she suddenly appeared in front of the captain, grabbing her sleeve. "C'mon *hic* captain, the bed's so nice and soft. It'll be warm soon, too. I promise." she said, a devilish look in her eyes.

Unohana's eyes widened as Isane dragged her over to the bed, then grabbed her shoulders. She leaned closer to Unohana's ears, whispering- "We should have some _fun, _captain. I dunno about you, but I'm _so _over this *hic* "subdominant" thing I seem to do. It's _my _turn to make _your _toes curl.", she said happily. Unohana's face was a mixture of lust and wariness, trying to decide whether or not to stop the lieutenant. She decided against stopping her when lips found hers and a pair of hands found the tie to her robe. They worked quickly, and within seconds Unohana was groaning into Isane's mouth as hands ran over her stomach and sides. Her head pulled back, and Isane began to lick the side of Unohana's neck, working her way down. Unohana was lying down on her bed, Isane over her on all fours. Isane suddenly stopped on her way down and crawled back up to her captain's face, tracing lines over her neck.

She leaned over and placed her mouth over Unohana's neck, sucking slightly. Unohana tensed then relaxed suddenly as Isane bit down at the bade of her neck. She held back her grunt as Isane made sure to leave a mark, possibly drawing blood. Unohana seemingly surrendered, not doing anything to stop Isane as she pulled off her neck and went back down. The rest of the captain's robe was torn off, leaving her in underwear, which was(although she'd never say so) quite wet. Isane shifted back up slightly, leaning on one elbow near the captain's face, her other hand bravely tracing the captain's stomach. She placed a quick kiss on the lieutenant's cheek, feeling fingers slip around her underwear straps.

She stiffened slightly as she felt fingers go straight for the kill, covering themselves in hair and wetness. Unohana wrapped her arms around the swaying Isane, who she noticed still had her robe on. The captain began to take it off, only to stop and moan softly as Isane stuck a finger in her. She pulled it back and rammed it in hard, making Unohana clench her fists. "Hey cap'n this time it's'a my turn. Ya gotta call me your captain for t-night, m-kay? Else I won't finish, I may just stop..." she said, grinning as she lessened the pressure.

The hands that had been on her robe now grabbed her shoulders, squeezing them painfully. "Isane..." she said in a warning tone. But Isane was too drunk to care. She had control, finally, and damn, she wanted to fuck her captain hard. But she also wanted to just once be the dominant, knowing that she would pay for it later but not caring.

She twisted her finger, making Unohana bite back another gasp. "C'mon, you just have to say 'please Captain'. Or, better yet-" she leaned over and whispered something in Unohana's ear, managing to not slur her words, "You could say, 'Hurry up and make me come, Captain." she punctuated her request by adding another finger, causing Unohana to arch her back slightly. It had been a while since anyone, Isane included, had treated her so roughly, and she couldn't help but love it.

Isane leaned over Unohana's head, taking her ear between her teeth. "Please, captain. Make me come, captain. It's not that hard, I used to say it SO often..." she managed to add a third finger, causing Unohana's vision to blur. She could feel the tension, knowing she was drawing nearer with Isane's thrusts. She let out a loud moan as Isane increased the pressure but not the pace, rocking Unohana's small body with her fingers.

She bit down on the captain's ears slightly, tugging at it. "Damn it, just SAY IT already captain. I don't wanna have to punish you." Isane growled, mimicking the tone Unohana sometimes used as she sunk her fingers in as far as they would go, pushing Unohana up the bed. She pulled her fingers back halfway and held Unohana's hips down, straddling her. She leaned forward, placing her head next to Unohana's as she rubbed her entrance with her other hand. "Just SAY it captain, it can all end nicely now, just say it dammit..." Unohana let out something that might've been a whimper, then opened her mouth.

"Is-Isane t-tai-ch-chou, p-please-" she got that far before Isane grinned and rammed her finger back into Unohana. Unohana let out a soft scream, feeling her release right around the corner. Isane held her hips down and rammed her fingers back in again, earning moans. She kept pulling mostly out, ramming back in almost harder every time, bruising them both and probably impairing Unohana's walking for the next few days. Isane suddenly stopped, her finger stuck, and Unohana threw her head back in a load moan as her inner walls clamped down, keeping Isane's fingers in that spot as her orgasm broke. As soon as it began to die down and her walls relaxed, Isane pulled her fingers out and licked them seductively, offering one to Unohana. She licked it cautiously and found out that her personal taste wasn't too bad. She watched Isane lick her fingers, blushing she thought of that tongue doing other things, things that would truly make her toes curl.

She was distracted from this revelation by Isane ramming her other hand in, drawing another moan out. "We're not done just yet, lieutenant." Isane said, grinning wickedly as the world spun around her head. "Don't we have more to do?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she pistoned her fingers in, curling her knuckles. "Y-Yes taichou, we most certainly do..." the actual captain said, reaching up to take Isane's robe off. This night had just gotten started, and Unohana wanted to make it so Isane owed her one for tomorrow night.

YO! SO, REALLY LIKEN DIS, HOPE YA'LL WERENT TOO SURPRISED AT THE TURN THIS TOOK. IT JUST...HAPPENED. YEAH. ANYWAYS, I FEEL LIKE RANGIKU WOULD ALWAYS BE GETTING ISANE, MOMO, AND NANAO INTO TROUBLE AND DRUNK. REVIEW IF YA AGREE WITH ME. AND THX FOR READIN! NEXT CHPTR IS YORUSOI UNLESS I GET SPECIFIC REQUESTS OTHERWISE BEFORE CHRISTMAS. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	3. Cats and Bees

**Heyo! So sorry I haven't updated since… last year, but hey! I've been refreshed! So, the chapter after this may be one of those things with a bunch of words with a sentence or two under. Y'know, little dribbles related to a word. Whatever that's called. ANyways, this is mainly YoruSoi, a bit of a UnoIsa(UnohanaxIsane) tie-in, but yuri lemon. Enjoy!**

Soi Fon saw her target turn the corner, and took a deep breath. _Now! _she jumped off the roof, landing quietly, and grabbed the back of her target's robe. Pivoting on one heel, she quickly flash-stepped away, pausing before landing in the middle of the cherry blossom grove. She shoved her target down and crossed her arms, giving the girl an iron glare.

Isane had no idea what had happened. Making her rounds in the hospital, she had turned into the next corridor when someone grabbed her, flash-stepped away with her, and threw her into the base of a cherry blossom tree. Now, the captain of squad 2 was giving her a look that could melt steel. Isane shrunk down, quickly holding her hands up to show that she surrendered.

"S-Soi Fon t-taichou, wh-what brings you- um, here?" Isane stammered. Soi Fon scoffed, and looked to the side. _Is she… blushing? _Isane thought. Soi Fon turned back to Isane, her cheeks flushed. "Tell me how you go Unohana taichou's attention!" She commanded. Isane blinked, then swallowed nervously. "E-Eh? What- I don't know what that-" "Stop pretending. You've got your captain wrapped around your little finger, and I want to know how. To put it one way, I… I need your advice on how to make my ca- my person of interest notice me."

Isane's jaw dropped. _Soi Fon taichou is- is asking me for d-dating advice?! What-how-I don't even- WHAT?! _Isane's brain was practically frying on the spot, but she shook her head and looked back to the taichou. Before she could say anything, though, a laugh rang out from the trees. Soi Fon's widened and she turned, catching a glimpse of purple hair. "Honestly, Little Bee, I'm touched. To think you would be this desperate just for _my_ attention- oh, I'm blushing."

Isane started as a hand touched her shoulder. She turned quickly to see her captain smiling at her, amusement written over her face. "T-Taichou?" Isane stuttered. Unohana flash-stepped them both over behind a bush, and crouched down next to Isane. She pulled the lieutenant into her lap and shushed her. "Isane, we mustn't interrupt Yourichi taichou and Soi Fon taichou's fun. So keep the volume down, mm?" Isane closed her eyes and nodded, biting back a hiss as Unohana sunk her teeth into her neck.

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes, searching for the tree Yoruichi was in. A leaf moved, and something dropped down behind her. Spinning around, Soi Fon gasped as her hand was caught and she was pulled off balance. Arms slithered around her waist, and long hair fell across her shoulder. Feeling soft kisses down the back of her neck, Soi Fon leaned back into Yoruichi's hug, feeling her thigh hit the ground. She tried to pull forward, feeling her arms trapped against her side. Hot breath hit the side of her neck, and she could already picture Yoruichi's smooth smirk as she shivered.

"I'll just skip the teasing and such, then- Soi Fon, would you mind sharing my bed for a while?" Yoruichi asked bluntly. Soi Fon instantly blushed, turning her head away. "I…I don't know if…that's a good idea…but-I wouldn't exactly…object or anything…" she was cut of by Yoruichi's purr of amusement, and almost instantly the scenery changed. Soi Fon held back her gasp as she saw that they were now in her room, the window wide open. Yoruichi tossed her onto the bed, somehow taking her zanpaktou off her in the process.

An instant later, Yoruichi was on top of her, bearing down on her on all fours. Soi Fon squeaked as Yoruichi began licking at her neck, her hands trailing up her sides slowly. "You're so noisy, Little Bee…" Soi Fon's blush deepened and she grabbed Yoruichi's arms, stopping their journey upwards. Yoruichi just grinned and continued up Soi Fon's neck, nipping lightly along the side. She didn't even resist when her hands were pinned to the bed, just continued until she caught Soi Fon's mouth, pressing her head back. Soi Fon melted as Yoruichi pressed her down, the warmth from outside radiating from her core.

She couldn't help but moan a little as Yoruichi's tongue pried her lips open, coating her mouth in saliva_. _Suddenly, she found that her hands were pinned instead of Yoruichi's, and her mentor pulled back with a smirk. "I didn't expect you to bend to my will so easily. Are you…nervous, Soi Fon?" Yoruichi whispered, her smirk growing wider. Grimacing, Soi Fon rammed her leg in between Yoruichi's, shoving upwards as hard as she could, cutting off her purr of amusement abruptly. Yoruichi's face twitched for a moment, a look of…_surprise _crossing her face.

Soi Fon smirked, opening her mouth for a sarcastic remark. She never made it. Another flash of purple and suddenly, her robe was hanging open and Yoruichi was pressed up against her, grinning into her face. Soi Fon arched her back in surprise as Yoruichi's knee pushed against the apex of her legs, pressing roughly. She bit down on her lip as Yoruichi's hand explored her robe, tugging it lower as she rubbed over her chest. Keeping Soi Fon's hands pinned, Yoruichi bent down to her ear and whispered, "Would you like me to go faster, Soi Fon? Or I could slow down…"

Grimacing, Soi Fon's eyes widened as Yoruichi bit her neck, sending a jolt of pain through her. She let out a moan, turning her head to the side as Yourichi pulled back, licking down her neck slowly. "Are you excited, Soi Fon? Or am I just being mean…?" Soi Fon swallowed as Yoruichi freed one of her hands and pulled her robe down farther, exposing her stomach. Soi Fon shivered at the rush of cold air, feeling Yoruichi's breath on her collarbone. Soi Fon gasped as Yoruichi trailed her tongue slowly over her breast, grinning like the cat she was. Yoruichi let out a chuckle as Soi Fon blushed harder, squeezing her eyes shut as Yoruichi trailed a slow, teasing pattern. "Ah, my little bee's getting all _excited _for me. How nice…" Yoruichi purred as she stripped the rest of Soi Fon's clothes off of her body.

Soi Fon turned crimson as Yoruichi licked her stomach, trying to pull back. "W-Wait, Y-Yoru…ichi…" Soi Fon stiffened as a tongue trailed down between her legs, letting out a sigh when it flicked over her slit. _Ah, good, _Yoruichi thought. _I like it better if I can get a taste before my bee tries to turn the tables. _Yoruichi kept Soi Fon's arms pinned down tightly on her stomach, turning her head to push her hair out of her face. She felt the muscles in Soi Fon's arms contract as she forced her tongue into the narrow, wet space, heat radiating around her face. "Ahhhh, my little bee has such sweet honey…" Yoruichi grinned as Soi Fon whimpered, reduced to a shivering, blushing mass of arousal. Taking care to push her to tongue around every inch roughly, Yoruichi barely noticed as Soi Fon's thighs began to press against her ears, her gasps and moans turning into groans. "Y-Yorui-ichi…I'm getting…c-close…" Soi Fon's voice broke through Yoruichi's lusty haze, making her blink.

Yoruichi pulled her head back, hearing Soi Fon's whimper of displeasure. "You're so _cute,_ little bee. Ah, I wish I could eat you forever…" Yoruichi sighed and stroked a finger down Soi Fon's leg, tightening her grip on her bee's arms. "But I need to know that my bee is okay with that…" Yoruichi sat back and shifted forwards, stretching Soi Fon's legs back as she leaned over her face. "So…can I eat you, my little bee?" Yoruichi asked, voice layered with sultry tones. Soi Fon grimaced, Yoruichi's smirk inches away from her nose. _D-damn her… _Soi Fon thought weakly. _I can't hold up any defense against her, can I…she's doing this to me, and I'm just letting it happen…why does she have such power over me? _Soi Fon let out a ragged breath as Yoruichi's tongue suddenly grazed her clit, making her toes curl. "W-wait…" Soi Fon stammered, trying to regain control. She cried out as Yoruichi ignored her and took her clit between her teeth, tugging and licking it. "Y-Yoruichiii…please…" Soi Fon whispered, surrendering. "Ah? Please what, little bee?" Yoruichi said, sliding a finger down Soi Fon's slit while her other hand cupped her prey's chin. "If you don't tell me, I won't know~" Yoruichi purred into Soi Fon's ear, pulling her down for a searingly hot kiss.

Breaking off, Soi Fon gasped, moaning. "T-take me…eat me…p-please Yoruichi…" Yoruichi smirked in triumph, leaning back over Soi Fon's stomach. "But of course, my bee." Yoruichi rammed three fingers into Soi Fon's cavern, making her scream at the rough intrusion. Kiss the inside of her prey's quivering thighs, Yoruichi slowly rocked her fingers up and down, back and forth, bringing Soi Fon's small body to her peak quite quickly. Yoruichi licked along the outside of her fingers, resisting the urge to bit down on Soi Fon's clit. She winced as the muscles around her hand contracted suddenly, timing with Soi Fon's sudden wail. _Mmmm, now would be a good time… _Yoruichi leaned her head forwards and licked Soi Fon's clit rapidly, flicking it with good force. Soi Fon cried out, ripping the sheets on her bed with one hand and digging her fingernails into Yoruichi's hair with the other. She clenched her mouth shut as her waves hit, making her head dizzy with pleasure.

Yoruichi started as a bit of liquid hit her face, realizing she should probably take her hand out. She did, earning a loud moan from Soi Fon as she began licking up all the warm liquid that was gushing out of her bee. As Yoruichi swallowed the last of it, she let out a sigh and sat up, crawling to Soi Fon's head. Soi Fon was sprawled out, her energy gone as her face cooled down. Feeling Yoruichi's lips touch hers then slide off, she cracked an eye to see Yoruichi walking slowly towards the window. "I've got to fill in for you at a captains meeting in about 42 seconds, so I'll be back to finish you later. Don't get to frustrated without me around." Yoruichi let out a laugh as she disappeared, making Soi Fon roll her eyes. _Damn that cat…she causes me bad luck__…_ Soi Fon thought, turning over to take a nap.

* * *

**I know! I know! I have more important things to do and this chapter sucked! I get it! No negative PMs or reviews plz! I'm working on like 3-4 stories at once cause I want to post a bunch of stuff after school gets out. FINALLY, am I right? Anyways, please review and comment and subscribe-wait, you can't do that on FF. never mind subscribe, favorite something! Or…yeah! I hope to publish another chapter, will prob be UnoIse cause I love dem, bye!**


	4. Chairs and Chains(Also kinda Names pt2)

**Hello human beings! I have (somewhat) returned! I will be attempting to update a few things while I have my sanity, so bear with me-I'll have at least one other thing out before April(I hope). No idea why people even want me to write-I can't even make it all the way through one of my own stories- but whatever! Warnings- yuri(girlxgirl), smex, little bit of kink, some language. This chapter is UnoIsa. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Unohana-taichou?"

Unohana looked up from her paperwork, mildly surprised when she saw who had called her. "Yoruichi-san, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Yoruichi grinned and dropped down onto Unohana's couch. "Oh, just wanted to drop by and say hi. I was in the area-well, you saw me in the captain's meeting just now-and I wanted to ask you something." Unohana titled her head to the side, face remaining neutral. "Hmm, curious. Well, I will indulge your curiosity...if, and only if, you tell me why a Captain like Soi Fon would suddenly miss a meeting."

Yoruichi grinned and threw her hands up in mock sheepishness. "Ah, caught. Doesn't matter. She'll be fine in a bit, I just...wore her out. How's your lieutenant?" Yoruichi shot back. "Isane is perfectly fine, thank you for your concern," Unohana said coolly, fixing Yoruichi with a solid gaze. Yoruichi backed off, stretching her arms up and flashing to the door. "Alright, alright. I suppose I'll just cut to the case, then-how about a race? You're one of the only ones who's ever come close to catching me." Unohana sighed, setting the papers down. "Yoruichi-san, I don't have the time right now. Perhaps tomorrow?"

Yoruichi let out an exaggerated sigh, then paused. She sniffed the air, stepped out into the hallway, and grinned at someone Unohana couldn't see. "But Unohana-taichou, there's a special prize at the end of this race, and I think you'll really like it." Yoruichi purred, eyes glinting. Unohana stood slowly, giving Yourichi a wary stare. "Yoruichi...don't start a game. What is this prize?" Yoruichi took another step into the hall and flashed a smile. "Your lieutenant." She vanished and Unohana heard a cackle from outside. "Yoruichi Shihouin!" Unohana said, flashing out the window.

* * *

"Oh, she's gotten faster, hasn't she?" Yoruichi cackled to a rather confused Isane. "Y-Yoruichi-san? Wha...what are you...guh..." Yoruichi raised an eyebrow as Isane covered her mouth with a hand, turning a bit green. "What I mean...is, guh-why are-" Yoruichi ground to a stop, cutting Isane off. She froze, tilting her head around to listen, then vanished. Isane started, looking around to make sure the captain was gone. "What is going on? This reminds me of when Captain Soi Fon..." Isane trailed off, letting out a sigh. "It seems those two enjoy tormenting you, my poor fuku-taichou."

Isane jumped in shock, one hand flying to her zanpaktou before she recognized the voice. "U-Unohana-taichou! Geez, please don't do that again...you scared me half to death." Unohana smiled. "Isane, come here," Unohana extended a hand to her lieutenant, who took it rather sheepishly. Unohana quickly flashed over to the roof of her office, then down through the window, keeping a firm grip on Isane's hand. "There. Away from Yourichi and her madness," Unohana sighed. Isane agreed, slowly rubbing her stomach to calm the nausea that came from being flash-stepping around so much.

"Ano...taichou, how did you know where I was? And why did Yoruichi-taichou suddenly run off?" Isane said, tilting her head in confusion. "Ah, that's not important. I'm guessing she just caught a wiff of Soi Fon-taichou and decided it wasn't worth wasting time to annoy me." "Annoy you, taichou?" Isane said, curious now. Unohana caught herself, then chuckled. "Yes. I suppose taking away one's lieutenant and lover would be bothersome, wouldn't it?" Isane flushed a dark red at the word "lover", tearing her gaze from Unohana. "Uh, r-right. A-anyways, taichou, um, I guess I'll just...go finish my paperwork..."

Isane bowed and turned to leave, only making it two steps before her robe was tugged on from behind. "Isane, would you rather stay and...help me for a while?" Unohana said suggestively, giving her lieutenant a peck on the cheek. "U-uh h-h-hai! Of course, taichou..." Unohana smiled, guiding Isane over to her desk and sitting her down behind it. "You fill these out, and I'll make some tea for us, ne?" Isane nodded numbly, turning to the looming stacks of work. She picked up a pen and was halfway through the first page before realization hit her like a brick.

"O-oi! Unohana-taichou! This is supposed to be your paperwork! I've got my own to do! Wh-wh-" Isane froze, suddenly remembering that this was her captain...and her partner. "Eh, no, I didn't mean...I mean, it's not as effective if I-because we need to turn it all in, and..." Isane gestured in panic as Unohana just began to giggle. "My my, Isane, I have to say I wasn't expecting that. True, though, I should be doing that paperwork, but...well, my hands are all cramped and sore from last night, and I just wanted to take a little break..." Isane flushed red again, avoiding that captain's gaze.

"A-and who's fault is it th-that your fingers are sore?! Geez, you could've just asked me nicely...I would've done it anyways...playing tricks is mean, Unohana-taichou..." Isane muttered, fiddling with her hands. Unohana set her tea down, standing slowly. "Alright, I'm sorry if I upset you, Isane. But I was just feeling a little...excited." Isane shivered as Unohana whispered the last word, having come to perch on the edge f the desk. "E-excited? Why?"

Unohana smirked. Yes, _smirked_. "Well, remember when you came in drunk that night and got...carried away? I just remembered what I decided I would do to punish you..." Isane's mouth suddenly grew dry as she recalled the night in question, and she quickly pushed the chair back and stood. "W-well, taichou, we have s-so much paperwork, we should really just-" Unohana reached for her chin and cut her off with a kiss, short but sweet. "Sit down, Isane." The taller girl sank back into her chair, a sense of ominousness hanging over her. "U-Unohana-t-taichou, we r-really should do th-this paperwork..." Isane cowered, leaning back into the chair as Unohana stepped between her legs.

"Mou, Isane, you're always so formal with me, aren't you? I don't know why you can't seem to bring yourself to call me by my first name, but...I'm tired of it now," Unohana said, placing her hands on Isane's wrists. "You will not leave this room-no, this chair-until you've called me Retsu." Isane started as she felt chains coil around her wrists and up her arms, connecting behind her shoulders. "Wh-what?!" Isane stammered, tugging her arms before looking at the captain incredulously.

* * *

"Unohana-taichou, may I come in? I've got some paperwork for you!" Rangiku heard a soft yes and nudged the door open, careful not to unbalance the mass of work in her arms. "So, where can I put-" Rangiku froze as she saw Unohana sitting calmly on Isane, who was still in the chair, agitated overall. "Yes, Rangiku-kun?" Unohana said, expression completely natural. Rangiku took one look at Isane's flushed face and collapsed into a fit of laughter. Isane grumbled, sinking down behind the captain as Rangiku howled, hitting the wall with her fist. "Oh, oh, oh, oh man, Isane!" Rangiku burst into a new set of giggles when she saw her friend's expression.

"Oh, you're in the doghouse, aren't you? What did you do?" Rangiku pried, wiping away the tears of mirth. Isane scowled, turning her head to the side. _I'm just glad she can't see that chains_, Isane thought with sheer relief. Unohana bit back a smile as Rangiku prodded Isane over and over for details, but eventually sent the mischievous lieutenant on her way. Isane relaxed some after Rangiku left, still uncomfortably red in the face. "Taichou, please…can we just-" Unohana silenced her with a quick peck to the lips, keeping their faces close with a hand in Isane's collar. "I am perfectly comfortable sleeping like this, Isane. There are no meetings for a while and I ate rather recently, so the real question is how long _you_ want to sit here." Isane gawked at her captain. She knew she wasn't kidding, but the absurdity of the situation was really starting to irk her.

"Fine! Ok, ok, ok. You win, taichou," Isane muttered, dropping her head onto Unohana's shoulder. Unohana smiled, patting Isane on the head and watching her ears turn red as she took a deep breath. "…R…R-Re…Ret…tsu…" Isane choked out, awkwardly tugging at her bound arms while trying to remain still. "Hmmm?" Unohana whispered, toying with Isane's hair pieces. "M-mou…R-Re…t...tsu…g-g-geez, there…" Isane stammered, trembling. "Hai hai, very good. Now," Unohana said, raising Isane's head up by the chin, "Look at me and say it." Isane turned a dark crimson, staring at the captain with wide eyes. "I-I-I-I-I c-c-can't, I j-j-just-" Isane whimpered, looking at the captain pleadingly. Unohana giggled, satisfied.

"Ah, alright. You have earned your freedom." Unohana dissolved the kido chains with a wave, giving Isane a peck on the cheek. "Finally…" Isane sighed, making to stand but being stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "You earned freedom from the chains, but…why don't I give you a little…reward…first." Isane stiffened as Unohana slid her Zanpaktou to the side and trailed her fingers up the side of Isane's thigh. "T-t-taichou…we're in y-your office…" Isane murmured, shifting uncomfortably in the chair as Unohana crouched before her. "…yes, true, and someone could walk in…but they can't see me under the desk, and if you make no noise, no one will ever know I'm here, correct?" Isane whined a bit, gripping the sides of the chair. "Besides…you're too wound up to wait, aren't you?" Unohana guessed, fingering the edge of Isane's shihakusho. Isane's flush immediately ran down her cheeks to her neck as she sat straight up, mouth open to make some sort of protest.

When no words came out, Isane slumped back, looking away from the captain. "Taichou…you're j-just being cruel now…" Isane inhaled sharply when Unohana's fingers suddenly found their way under the damp patch of hair, pressing firmly. "No, not yet…I haven't properly started with you tonight…" Isane let out a whimpering moan as Unohana's fingers began sliding in, fingers turning white on the chair arms. "K-kami…mmm, th…d-doo…r…" The lieutenant let out a gasp as Unohana curled her fingers, causing her legs to tremor. "What was that, Isane?" Unohana murmured, towering over the lust-hazy Isane, who reached one hand up to fist the captain's sleeve. "N-n-noth…ing-" Isane clamped her mouth shut as the captain trailed kisses up her neck, threading her free hand into Isane's hair. "Good. Don't want any distractions…especially when I went through all the trouble of making sure you didn't notice that I locked the door."

* * *

**What? An update, you say! Perish the thought! I just…wrote something…on a story…I'm working on…and pressed the big button that said "Post new chapter"…oh shit. Welp, that happened. Don't get used to it, my yuri tanks are ****running low and the normal fuel doesn't seem to effective anymore. Hope you enjoyed, plz comments. All (helpful/constructive) criticism is appreciated.**


End file.
